Um Pedido Especial
by Larissa Weasley Potter
Summary: Harry e Gina estão juntos a bastante tempo e Harry sente que está na hora de avançar na relação e oficializar o que estava claro para ambos: o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Bom, espero que gostem, para saber mais sobre a fic entre no grupo: /groups/117089051809804/ Abraços !


Estava radiante naquele dia, na expectativa de retornar ao lar e poder rever o homem que tanto amava e que ficara tanto tempo longe, mal podia esperar para encarar aqueles olhos esmeralda novamente.

O treino das Harpias já estava no fim sua cabeça parecia está cada vez mais distante dali. Sua companheira de equipe, Joanne, pareceu a notar a constante distração da ruiva e não ia deixar barato, assim que Gina que era a capitã da equipe deu o treino por encerrado Joanne foi atrás da companheira.

- E aí ruiva, pensando muito em um certo moreno de olhos verdes?- disse Joanne enquanto caminhavam para o vestiário.

- Como se você já não soubesse a resposta, mas sim, se é isso que você quer ouvir, eu não paro de pensar nele, tô morrendo de saudades.

- Onwt, que meigo, quem diria, a capitã durona dando uma de sensível e romântica, esse mundo ta perdido mesmo.

- Ah, nem vem tá. Nem você estraga minha alegria hoje.

- Ok, mas o que você pretende fazer sua ruiva louca?

- Hm, eu vou fazer uma surpresa. Ele não sabe que eu estou de folga.

- Hm, juízo hein ruiva, dona Molly não iria gostar de um Harryzinho no momento.

- Pode ficar tranquila Jo, um Harryzinho está nos meus planos, mas não no momento. – Disse a ruiva já pronta, saindo do vestiário.

- Eu quero acreditar em você, mas esse seu sorriso acaba com essa possibilidade. – disse Joanne zombando do sorriso a ruiva, que com certeza não a levaria para o céu.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos que eu não quero me atrasar. – Disse a ruiva piscando para a amiga que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

...

Harry estava sentado na poltrona de sua sala no Ministério tentando a todo custo se livrar de toda aquela papelada que parecia não ter fim, mas se concentrar estava se tornando uma tarefa no mínimo complicada, já que não conseguia tirar da cabeça uma certa ruivinha que não via há algum tempo. Fazia seis anos que Harry e Gina namoravam, depois que saíram de Hogwarts, Harry se tornou auror, sua grande ambição e Gina se tornou jogadora profissional de quadribol, o que significava que eles se viam raramente, o que deixava o monstro interior de Harry louco. O fato de não se verem com frequência, já tinha provocado muitas brigas entre os dois, sem contar que tudo se tornava mais difícil sem sua ruiva do seu lado, já tinha se acostumado com a presença dela, a compartilhar todos os momentos com ela, e poderia se acostumar sem problema nenhum a acordar com ela ao seu lado todos os dias.

Não era a primeira vez que Harry se pegava pensando em como seria viver dessa forma, acordar todos os dias e sentir o perfume que mais amava no mundo. Sem dúvida isso não seria problema para ele, por isso a ideia de casamento estava se tornando cada vez mais atraente a seus olhos. Claro que seria muito egoísmo querer se casar com Gina somente pela saudade que sentia, ou para satisfazer seus desejos, ia muito, além disso, ele a amava e ela o amava, essa era uma das únicas certezas que ele tinha. Ao longo de sua vida perdeu muita coisa, passou por muitas dificuldades, chegou a pensar que seria impossível estar onde está hoje, mas ele conseguiu, e sabia que um dos principais motivos para isso foi o amor de uma certa ruiva que o fazia ter mais vontade de viver. Pensando nisso sorriu, sem dúvida Gina o fazia ser melhor, ela era a melhor parte dele.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela chegada de Rony que observava a cara de bobo do amigo e já tinha uma ideia do motivo.

- E ai cara, beleza?

- Beleza, e você?

- Numa boa... No que você estava pensando.

- E-eu? – Harry engasgou e Rony confirmou com a cabeça estranhando a reação do amigo – Eu estava analisando essas papeladas, só isso. – disse Harry, nem um pouco convincente.

- Sei, por acaso minha irmã está nessas papeladas? – disse Rony arqueando a sobrancelha e sentando-se em outra poltrona.

- É, eu nunca consigo esconder nada de você não é mesmo?

- Com certeza não, mas me diga, no que você estava pensando?

- Ah, na minha relação com a sua irmã, estamos juntos há bastante tempo, passamos por poucas e boas. Estava pensando na possibilidade de pedi-la em casamento. – Rony começou a tossir desesperadamente, chocado com a revelação do amigo.

- Tudo bem com você cara? – Harry deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas Rony para que ele parasse de tossir. Quando se recuperou respondeu:

- Ta tudo bem sim, só me assustei um pouco, esse tempo todo você nunca tocou nesse assunto.

- Eu sei, mas andei pensando na falta que sinto dela, no quanto ela é importante e no quanto queria estar sempre perto dela.

- Nossa, você e romântico, já é um começo.

- Engraçadinho, o que você não acha? – Sempre considerou a opinião e o apoio do amigo, agora não seria diferente.

- Acho que você deve fazer o que seu coração manda, afinal já que você está seguro do que sente por ela, não tem nada a temer. E eu ficaria particularmente muito feliz se isso acontecesse. – disse Rony dando um sorrisinho – você é meu melhor amigo, confiaria minha vida a você, não vejo melhor pretendente para minha irmã.

- Caramba, obrigado cara, confio em você da mesma forma. – disse um Harry emocionado – Não vou te decepcionar.

- Eu sei que não vai. – Disse Rony abraçando a amigo como um irmão que ele era sem dúvida.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry sorrindo.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Rony.

- Vou pensar em algo, quero fazer uma surpresa.

- Ok, me conta como foi depois, agora vou indo, meu horário de trabalho por hoje acabou e eu tenho um encontro com a Hermione hoje. – disse um entusiasmado Rony – Não se esqueça de contar isso pra ela.

- Pode deixar, assim que eu decidir o que fazer eu aviso a Hermione.

- Ok, vou indo, até mais cara.

- Até.

Harry jogou-se na poltrona com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, observando o amigo sair pela porta da sua sala. Não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida ou insegurança em relação a esse assunto, ia pedir Gina em casamento. Só precisava pensar em algo muito especial, também queria que nada soasse de forma suspeita, queria que fosse algo espontâneo e principalmente que a agradasse. Precisava de Gina para colocar seu plano em prática. Levantou-se de sua poltrona com um enorme sorriso no rosto, arrumou suas coisas, verificou o horário e certificou-se de que já estava na hora de ir, seu trabalho por hoje tinha terminado, mas seu plano para conquistar para sempre uma certa ruiva só estava começando.

...

Gina desaparatou no centro da Londres trouxa, em frente ao edifício onde Harry morava. Devido a sua fama no mundo bruxo "O Eleito" preferiu morar no mundo trouxa onde não era conhecido, era apenas um cidadão, como qualquer outro o que é um alívio já que passou a vida inteira na sombra da fama por ser aquele com a missão de deter o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso que já existiu.

Gina já era conhecida pelos funcionários do prédio, portanto entrou sem nenhum problema e cumprimentou o porteiro, entrou no elevador, sempre a contragosto já que não confiava muito nas tecnologias trouxas. Chegou no andar que Harry morava e entrou no apartamento, Harry tinha lhe dado uma cópia da chave. Foi direto para o quarto de Harry e foi tomar um banho já que ele provavelmente demoraria. Saiu do banho e vestiu um dos blusões do namorado, sabia o quanto ele amava vê-la daquele jeito. Perfumou-se e penteou o cabelo, agora era só esperar por Harry. E ele não demorou a aparecer.

Assim que escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo sobressaltou-se e ficou observando encostada na porta do quarto Harry entrar no apartamento, despir o casaco que usava e jogar sua bolsa no sofá. Não pode deixar de notar, não pela primeira vez é claro, o quanto ele era lindo, cabelos rebeldes, corpo definido, olhos incrivelmente verdes e convidativos, como sentira falta daquele homem. Sem se conter foi até ele sorrateiramente e cobriu os olhos de Harry com suas mãos.

- Adivinha quem é? – sussurrou em seu ouvido provocando arrepios em Harry.

Harry estava atônito e quase explodindo de tanta felicidade, sentir aquele cheiro de novo, aquela voz doce que tanto gostava de ouvir sussurrar no seu ouvido. Não esperou nem mais um segundo, virou-se e capturou os lábios da ruiva num beijo urgente.

Sentir o gosto daqueles lábios novamente foi uma das melhores sensações que Harry se lembrava de ter sentido. A cada beijo que trocavam parecia que era o primeiro, está tão próximo de Gina, fazia com que ele sentisse como se tivesse dezenas de mãos que percorriam todo o corpo da ruiva sem se intimidar, dando liberdade a seu monstro interior que implorava por mais contato. Os carinhos de Gina em seu cabelo e suas costas, arranhando-a levemente o deixavam louco, mas infelizmente, para desgosto de ambos, eles precisavam respirar. Quando eles se afastaram, ainda ofegantes, colaram suas testas uma na outra e ficaram observando um ao outro enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Foi quando Gina deu um sorriso exuberante, de orelha a orelha e quebrou o silêncio.

- Bom te ver Sr. Potter. – disse Gina acariciando o rosto de Harry e levantando uma de suas pernas enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço, denunciando o tamanho da felicidade de estar de novo junto de Harry.

- Digo o mesmo Srta. Weasley. Mas o que deu em você para invadir meu apartamento desse jeito? – disse Harry sorrindo da cara sapeca que a ruiva fez.

- Estava morrendo de saudades. – disse Gina sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela sabia exatamente como deixa-lo desconsertado, e ele não estava muito diferente.

- Ok, confesso que você é surpreendente. Eu adoro isso em você. – disse Harry sorrindo de um jeito abobalhado locomovendo-se ainda abraçando Gina para seu quarto.

Gina apenas sorria com o jeito de Harry, amava a forma como ele era sincero e carinhoso com ela. Era incrível como a cumplicidade entre os dois fazia tudo ficar irresistivelmente interessante.

Harry deitou Gina delicadamente em sua cama e inclinou-se levemente ficando por cima dela e distribuindo o peso em seus braços, ficando numa posição privilegiada para observar Gina sorrindo e acariciando seu rosto. Os dois sorriram e sem pressa começaram uma série de carícias. Harry deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina seguindo para sua boca, onde aprofundou mais o beijo, fazendo com que suas mãos criassem vida própria e passassem a percorrer uma a perna direita de Gina e a outra a trouxesse ele mais para si.

Gina acariciava os cabelos rebeldes de Harry com sua mão direita enquanto a outra se ocupava com as costas do moreno. Já estava enlouquecendo e sem parar para pensar em mais nada tirou lentamente a camisa de Harry e jogou-a em qualquer lugar.

Tudo aquilo não era novidade para nenhum dos dois, tiveram sua primeira vez juntos, algo de que ambos recordam-se muito bem, afinal basta um toque para que todas as sensações daquela noite viessem á tona. E aquela altura, já estavam completamente envolvidos na sensação de como é amar e ser amado por alguém da mesma forma.

Quando deram por si, já estavam exaustos com os corpos suados depois de consumarem mais uma vez o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Gina estava com a cabeça no peito de Harry e ele acariciava seus cabelos e a abraçava de um jeito aconchegante.

Harry estava pensando no pedido de casamento que planejara, e mais do que nunca tinha certeza que era isso que queria, queria terminar todos os próximos dias do resto da sua vida daquele jeito, abraçado a Gina, sentindo seu perfume, sentindo sua pele. Harry encarou Gina no momento em que ela irou seu rosto na sua direção, os olhos verdes esmeralda submersos nos castanhos de Gina.

- Pensei que tivesse dormido. – disse Harry num sussurro.

- Queria que seus olhos fossem a última coisa que eu visse antes de dormir. – disse Gina sorrindo de maneira encantadora e apaixonada. Harry tinha sorte em tê-la.

- Perguntei porque queria ver seu sorriso antes de dormir. – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom apaixonado e sussurrando enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça de Gina. – Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo. – repetiu Gina acariciando a face de Harry. – Agora posso dormir? – perguntou Gina manhosa, fazendo com que Harry risse e a beijasse levemente os lábios.

- Pode sim, boa noite meu amor.

- Boa noite meu amor. – Disse Gina sorrindo e fechando os olhos em seguida para aconchegar-se melhor a Harry que sorria e assim caiu no sono, sem realmente acreditar no quanto estava feliz, era quase irreal imaginar Harry Potter daquela forma, no entanto o amor que sentia por Gina o fazia querer acreditar em tudo aquilo, o fazia querer viver aquilo cada dia mais intensamente, e no que dependesse dele isso não demoraria a acontecer.


End file.
